


Destruction of Innocents

by ohmgwhy



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mentions of Beheading, Rape, Underage - Freeform, evil king doing whatever the fuck he wants, in no way should these actions be done in real life, medieval setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmgwhy/pseuds/ohmgwhy
Summary: A King spends the night with his new bride





	Destruction of Innocents

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> this man is trash  
> in no way should these actions be considered okay

King Pyry stalked down the fridge hallways of his castle in foul mood. Some lowly serfs had apparently being spreading rumors that the late Queen had been wrongfully accused of adultery and falsely executed. They were right off course, but the late Queen Avila had grown too popular with the people. She had been spreading ideas like equality and rights. Things, Pyry mused would take away power from him. He blew through the doors into one of his private libraries and practically flung himself onto one of the love seats. Firmly putting the serfs out of his mind, he tried to think about anything else. So it was easy to behead her, one of his rival lords, and declare his daughter illegitimate. However, he is mind kept returning to them and, by extension Avila. She had been a pure soul. Pyry had been after her for years, but her father had not acquiesced wanting her to mature. Eventually though some well-placed drops of poison in his goblet had removed him from power leaving Pyry to come sweeping in. He remembered the day when his men finally seized the castle that Avila’s mother had been trying to hold. The cries of triumph from his men as their flag was risen over the keep. Pyry palmed his crotch as he remembered that night.

*-*-*

Pyry stood triumphantly on the dais as he gazed down on the old Queen Mirar. Her dress had been torn so that her bodice could be seen.

“Do you accept the terms of your surrender Mirar?” He cooed down at her. “It is a very good one. You and your youngest son shall only be locked away forever and your daughter shall be well provided as my queen.” Mirar just glared defiantly at him and spat on the ground. Pyry’s gaze turned thunderous and he gestured sharply at one of his generals, Kova, to step forward. Kova pushed on the back of Mirar, flipped her dress up, and in one smooth motion pulled down his pants and shoved into the dethroned Queen. Mirar screeched and her hands scrambled on the ground as Kova’s harsh thrusts sent her jolting forward. Pyry watched dispassionately as Kova fucked the queen. When Kova meet eyes with Pyry, he spoke again to Mirar. “If by the time my general finishes inside of you Mirar my offer will have gone to execution for your son, but my offer will remain the same for you and your daughter. If not I shall summon more officers until you have nothing left for me. Do you understand?” Pyry’s answer was only sobs from the Queen as Kova thrusts become more erratic, but no less harsh as he neared his climax. Suddenly through her sobs, Mirar gasped out “I yield.” Kova’s eyes meet Pyry’s and he gave his nod of assentation to finish. Pyry turned to his statesman and gave the nod to get the treaty that would bring this kingdom into his. But, that was business. Now it was time for pleasure. Pyry walked down the halls, stepping over corpses as he went and ignoring the sounds of rutting coming from some of the rooms. When he came to the princess door, he grinned. Now, it was his turn for fun. He turned the lock on the door and stepped inside. The room was seemingly empty, but Pyry could just see the ends of a robe sticking out from under the bed. Smirking he made of show of walking around before suddenly grabbing the ends of the robe and yanking. Avila screamed as she was pulled out from the bed and Pyry made quick work of throwing her onto the bed and pinning her down. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and just whimpered ‘please’. Pyry grinned down her. “Don’t worry my dear. I shall not leave you here after just one round of fun. Your mother has given you to me in marriage. Your reputation will not be soiled.” Avila just shook her head, eyes closed and tears flowing down her cheeks. “Just lay there and relax my dear. This will hurt, but soon you will get used to it.” He quickly shed his pants before shredding Avila’s nightgown. She shook when the nightgown ripped and Pyry took in her pale form. Her small form was plump, and even at the tender age of fifteen she had good size mounds on her. He leaned down licked up between the valley of her breasts and came up underneath the jaw. He started kissing all along her neck while bringing one hand up to her mound. Unlike some of his generals, Pyry liked some sense of wetness to the girls that he was fucking. Slowly he circled his fingers around until he felt Avila’s body jolt. He repeated the action over grinning when her whimpers of fear turned into slightly more confused, pleasure filled sounds. When he felt just the right amount of wetness on his fingers took his fingers away and yanked Avila’s legs up and over his shoulders. Now Avila let out a “No!” and tried to push him away, but the fifteen year old girl was no match for a twenty-year-old king in his prime and Pyry pushed his way inside her hot folds. His groan of pleasure was drowned out by Avila’s shriek of pain, but he ignored it in favor of enjoying the tight, wet folds of Avila’s cunt. Gods it had been so long since he had a fulfilling fuck as this. Slowly he drew his cock out and then snapped back in. Avila gasped her eyes locked onto the ceiling as Pyry began to thrust in and out. He made no effort to bring her any pleasure just chased his own. With every thrust in, he could feel her walls squeeze his cock and her breasts jiggled with the force of them. Soon he could feel the tension building in his balls as they drew up and he bent over, grasping the headboard so that he could get even deeper into the hot folds. He could feel Avila’s breath on his face as he pounded into her. By now, there was enough blood from her torn walls that every glide he could feel the liquid smearing against his hipbones. All that could be heard in the chambers was Avila’s whimpers, his pants, the creaking of the bed, and the squelching from where their bodies were joined. With a groan, he felt the final rising tension in his loins and with one final thrust; he came in the cunt of his new bride.

*-*-*

He comes back to his senses right before he comes in his pants. It would not do for a king to come in his pants like some pubescent pup. His cock strained against his jerkins and he briefly thought about calling for a maid to help relieve the hardness when one of his councilors burst through the door. He stands up.

“What is the meaning of this?” He roars and the councilor flinches and lowers his eyes, but still speaks clearly and says, “The princess’ maid servant has just announced that the princess has had her first bleeding.” Pyry grinned. Finally.

*-*-*

Their wedding was quickly arranged. It was simple, tasteful, and Pyry gave a wonderful speech about ‘reuniting the two countries despite betrayal of the former princess.’ His daughter, Avivit, exuded innocence and Pyry struggled not show his erection at the sight of her in her white cathedral dress and veil. But now, it was time for Pyry’s favorite part of the night. The consummation. He walked down the hallway, one of his favored lords, Abigor, there to join in and witness the union. They came to the door and Pyry opened the door. Squelching greeted them, as did the sight of one of Avivit’s handmaiden’s four fingers deep in her ass.

“That will be all.” Pyry dismiss the maiden. She pulls her fingers out of Avivt’s ass, who lets out a low groan as they withdraw. The maid gives a bow and then scurries out. No doubt worried that Pyry will ask her to join in.

“Oh, your majesty, she is a glorious sight.” Abigor says. Pyry has to agree. Avivt’s small, barely there ass is propped in the air, slick glistening down her thighs. She is panting into her elbow and the bow in her spine has her developing breasts sticking out just a little more. She looks over at them with blurry eyes, no doubt confused by her body sending her such confusing signals. Valiantly she tries to prop herself up, but her arms tremble and she falls to the mattress with a thump.

“Stay there Avivt. Your cunt will soon be filled.”

“Yes, my lord father.” She pants as she settles into a more comfortable position. Pyry grins, shedding his robes.

“Please Avivt. In here I am your lord father. But, simply call my father.” She nods shakily. Abigor approaches the bed already disrobed. He pulls her up, one hand on her throat and another on her hip. One hand drags down into her cunt and then up to her small breasts. It leaves a trail of slick up her abdomen. His eyes make contact with Pyry.

“Look my king. Your new queen is already wet with the thought of the seed that you shall spill inside of her.” Pyry grins.

“As she should be.” He pulls her away from Abigor who lays back into the many cushions on the bed. His cock stands proudly up from the dark patch of curls of his groin. Slowly Pyry guides Avivt down onto it. She groans and pants as her now deflowered ass is stretched for the first time. Abigor groans and grasps his hands over Pyry’s He plants his feet on either side of the bed and thrust harshly up into Avivt. She cries out and gripes onto Pyry’s shoulders.

“Do you like that Avivt? Being so filled from behind. Do you feel him deep inside you?” She pants as Abigor’s thrusts become more constant.

“Yes, father. I can feel him deep inside of me. Oh, gods I’m so full…I feel something within me…I don’t-I can’t-“ She moans brokenly, sagging into Pyry. He grins. Now, it is time. He tips her back so that she is laying on top of Abigor and she shrieks as the change in position undoubtedly creates some wonderful feeling deep inside of her. Lining his dick up he spears Avivt’s cunt. She shrieks and claws at Pyry.

“Father! Oh, no, I can’t it’s too much!” Abigor rears up, pushing Avivt deeper onto his dick and she hollows again. Pyry just grins at Abigor as together they set a brutal pace. Together they thrust into the small thirteen year old. Her walls so then that Pyry can swear that he can feel Abigor’s dick through her thin walls. Soon Avivt starts to moan. The tandem onslaught forcing into an orgasm. Her walls clench around them and Abigor goes limp with a groan. Pyry pulls her off his dick and semen and lube goes rushing out of her ass. But, he can fuck her unencumbered now. With each thrust, she gasps out, as she is jolted across the bed. Soon her wet, tight heat draws an orgasm out him. His balls drew up into his body and his cock spurted deep into her body. Groaning he flopped down next to her. His softening cock still in her. He felt hands in his hair and looked over at Abigor who grinned down at him.

“Done already my king?” Pyry smirked back, gave another thrust into Avivt who gasped, and said,

“Not by a long shot.”


End file.
